Chapter 7 Bad News
by Dancer11
Summary: Bella recives a mystirous call from her mom and finds out that her father has been hurt. : . what will happen to Charlie? love when you guys review : please keep r&r.


Bad News

"Bella! Bella, Bella!" the voice said. "Bella, you have to come quick."

"Hello? Mom is that you? What's wrong?" I asked a scared.

"Bella, you need to come home FAST! Please come back right now!" Renée said sounding really upset.

"Mom! Mom, calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"Bella, come please quickly! It's your dad! He got in a really bad car accident." I couldn't believe my ears, Charlie? In a car crash? This can't be.

"Bella? Love? What's wrong?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Okay mom, I'll get the next flight out. I'll be there as soon as possible." And I hung up the phone.

I ran and packed what ever clothes touched my hands.

"Bella? Bella? What's wrong? Why are you packing? Who was -" I kissed him.

"Edward please stop talking. Renée was on the phone. My…my dad, he's been in a car crash." Edward was on the phone right away talking to Carlisle and asking why Alice didn't see this coming. He got off the phone and said that we have a flight that leaves in 1 hour. I told Edward to let me go by myself but he was too stubborn and said he had to come and Carlisle is also coming to see if he can be of any help.

We finally boarded the plane after what seemed like a decade. The plane ride took 6 hours, and then from Washington to Forks we ran. The hospital wasn't too far from Forks so we ran for only about half hour. Renée was waiting inside pacing back and forth.

"Mom" I said running at humans pace towards her.

"Oh! Bella, you made it! Thanks goodness" she exclaimed.

"How is he? Where is he?" I asked

"He's not doing too well. He's broken 4 ribs, his right arm and left leg. He also smashed his right arm through the window."

"Oh my god." I said as Edward came beside me.

"Excuse me," the lady at the counter said. "It's almost midnight and we are not allowing visi-"she stopped, when Carlisle walked in. "Dr. Cullen! You're here! Wow that's great! Are you staying here?" she asked happy and joyful.

"Hello Madeline, sadly no I'm not staying. I am here with Bella Swan, her father, Charlie Swan, was in a car crash." She nodded and went back to work.

"Come with me I'll show you where he's staying." My mom pulled me along down the hallway to where Charlie was kept. I walked in the room and there lay Charlie, asleep, hurt and in pain.

His leg was in a cast hanging from the ceiling, his right arm also on a cast. He had an IV in his arm which made me shudder; brining memories back from my first year in Forks and James almost killing me.

Then the idea hit me like a lighting bolt. Charlie could be come one of us. Carlisle could do it or I could.

Carlisle walked by and went to examine Charlie; I guess he thought he needed to help. I walked over to him.

"Carlisle, I –"

"No, Bella. As much as you want to save your father, I know he won't want this." He answered.

"But Charlie is in pain, look at him and look at his heart rate, it isn't normal. Please we have to do it." I begged.

"Bella," Renée said "Charlie told me today that as much as he loves you, he doesn't want to become like you. He said…he said he'd rather die than live forever."

"But…But…we have to save him, please we have to save him." I begged. "Edward? Please, we have to save him. I don't want him to die." His face was stone but I saw in his eyes that it hurt him to see me like this: hurt, sad and in pain.

"Bella…Love, you have to realize that Charlie is in pain and is most likely going to die but he doesn't want be like us. I don't blame him, if I could go back in time I would want to die then be a vampire."

At that I tore through the room and out the hospital not thinking to see if Madeline saw me. I could hear Edward behind me, so I sped up.

"Bella, you know I can out run you, do you want to run all night? Please stop." He said.

I stopped like he said, not even thinking about it. Edward slammed into me and a loud crash echoed.

"Bella please you have to under stand, Charlie doesn't want to be one of us. He is in a lot of pain and he might not pull through but running away isn't the best idea, he needs you… he needs you to be there for him, that's what will help get better, having the support of his daughter that loves him so much."

I stood the taking in what Edward said. I guess you can't save every person in the world, but Charlie, no he can't die, I thought.

"Bella, please all we can do right now is be there and if you are that desperate to bite him, then we will just have to keep you away from him."

I sighed, Edward knew he was right.

"Why do you have to be so good at persuasion?" I asked heading back for the hospital

"I think I get it from Carlisle." He said with the crooked smile I love.

We spent weeks in the hospital and everyday seemed to be worse. Carlisle couldn't stand by and watch, so he helped the doctors, who were happy to have him join them. Carlisle took Charlie into surgery to see if he can fix his ribs and see if there are any other injuries. I was waiting out in the waiting room holding Renée's hand and Edward pretending to be asleep. Carlisle walked in just as Renée fell asleep.

"What's up Carlisle? Is he okay?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm very sorry but Charlie has a crack in his skull. It looks like he won't make it."

"What? Why? How?"

"I'm very sorry Bella. I say that he might be gone in the next couple of days." He said, Edward was up and I knew he knew everything already.

"Carlisle can we go see him?'

"Yes, I think so. Follow me; he's not in the same room as before."

We walked down the hospital hallway. We entered the room where Charlie lay hooked up to an IV again.


End file.
